Rebooting The Madness 2
Rebooting The Madness is a Madness Combat tribute animation by Alpha-Nuva and the sequel to the first ''Rebooting The Madness'' animation. It was released on Madness Day 2012. Plot The animation starts with a flashback to one week before the events of the first ''Rebooting The Madness''. Edgar GunsForHands infiltrated a facility of Agents where they were conducting dangerous experiments. After killing the Agents stationed outside the room, Edgar made his way in it and began shooting at the scientists in it. An ax-wielding Agent then attacks Edgar while the head of the facility, Crimson, contacts Professor Dordum. Edgar manages to defeat the ax Agent by throwing a beaker full of purple fluid at his face, but is knocked out soon after by Professor Dordum. Edgar is then imprisoned in the compound, with Red-Eye deploying the Twins to go guard him. The animation then flashes forward to right after the events of Rebooting The Madness when Newton Greenshades blew up the facility. The escape room Edgar is in is blasted out of the building. Alive though injured, Edgar picked up his broken blue glasses, but is attacked by Professor Dordum. Knocked out of the room, Edgar is tackled by Professor Dordum, who attempts to inject him with a syringe, but Edgar defeats him by blasting him with a laser from his glasses. Back at an unknown location, Edgar exchanges his pistol hands for a rifle and single robotic hand. One day later, Edgar entered the now-demolished facility. He comes across some agents who had survived and attempts to ambush them, but is driven away. Evading the pursuit of the agents, Edgar enters into another room where he encountered a grunt with a single eye in the center of its face who promptly teleports away. Making his way into another room, Edgar encountered several groups of agents wearing oxygen masks. He is also ambushed by Professor Dordum again, who beats him back with his BopEm Sockers. He came across a trio of green-glasses agents carrying Newton's club and killed them and took the club. Dordum then attacked him again, but Edgar fought him off and shot him in the face. Edgar promptly moved on to the next room, where he had the club stolen by two agents with light blue glasses, who inserted it into a DNA reconstruction system to revive the Crab Beast. After the two agents left, Edgar approached the machine and used it to revive Newton Greenshades with all of his memories intact. Handing Newton a pair of orange shades, Edgar and his ally made their way onward. The two encountered the Freak Plant and its mutated minions fighting two orange-glasses agents. After killing the two agents, the Freak Plant turned its attention to them, though as Newton and Edgar proved to be much tougher opponents, the Freak Plant instead opted to continue moving forward, ignoring the two. Newton and Edgar then entered the next room where two of the Eye Monsters Edgar had seen earlier and a scientist were walking through. The grunts then used some sort of psychic power to kill Edgar, leaving Newton alone to face off against them. As Newton faced off against the two odd grunts and the scientist with them, a mysterious masked man named Seeker blasted into the room. The episode then ends with the words "To be continued...". Category:Animations